With This Kunai
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: You said. And you lied. Everyone blames you now. Because I have just died. Sakura Centric Warning.


**Disclaimer: I dont Own naruto**

"Talking"

TEXT

_FlashBack_

**Summary: **You said. And you lied. Everyone blames you now. Because I have just died. (Sakura Centric)

**A/N: Not bashing! Just so you know!**

* * *

**With This Kunai**

**--**

_She smiles as the blood runs down her porcelin skin. For he has won. Just listen to her. Hear what she has to say...you would be the only one that had ever paid any attention to her anyway..._

"You said that you would be there!" She screams as tears fall down her face.

"You said that you would stay!" Her heart aches with all the pain it has been through.She takes out the pain on her delicate arms, the kunai making gashes all on them, blood pouring down from her wounds.

"LIES!" Again she screams.

She cradles her head in her hands, but that just smears that blood onto her face. She lifts her head up revealing her blood covered cheeks from her arms. "You said that you **loved **me!"

"MORE LIES!"

"How could you!?" She tosses a bottle against the wall. It shatters on impact and glass shards fly everywhere. It was one of the hundred empty ones that lie on the floor. For she had drank all of the liquid out of them all.

_Every._

_Last._

_Drop._

She is now drunk.

Drunk with pain.

With hurt.

With fear.

With alochol.

Her face squints up as she inhales the scent of her bed room. It smells like death.

Someone has died in her room.

No. Not Naruto, or Hinata. None of her friends.

Just her body.

Her heart.

Her soul.

Everything that she gave him...

And that he just threw away like it was nothing.

So...it was nothing important.

"You were suppose to love me. _We_ were suppose to be together!" Another red line is imprinted on her skin, thanks to the kunai. The one that **he** gave her. On their last mission.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke-kun help me!"_

_"Sakura!" He ran towards the konuchi that was suspended in the air._

_"Help!"  
_

_"FUCK",He cursed he reached into his pocket to find something. Anything. That could help him. He found one kunai, he was surprised that he had one left. Sasuke threw the kunai up at her, "Sakura. Catch!" _

_Sakura looked down and stuck her hand out of the rope net. The thing that seperated her from the air, and the ground. "Hai! Arigato." She thanked quickly as she busily got to work on the net. She was halfway through now._

_Sasuke was busy killing off the genin that threatened their lives. Naruto was no where to be seen. Of course lately he was missing alot. Finally the enemies fell to the ground dead. Sakura got out of the net and now scrambled to reach the ground. Hesitantly she jumped out of the net. Dropping a couple feet before hitting the ground. She walked over to give Sasuke his kunai back._

_"Here." she reached her hand over with the kunai in it, "Take it. Thanks."_

_"Keep it."_

_"Huh?"_

_He sighed, "Keep it. It's bound to happen again." his voice was cold._

_She didn't know what he meant by what he said, but she didn't ask. Gratefully she took the kunai and never let it out of her sight._

_End of Flashback_

"You were there for me then! What about now?" Another red line. She gritted her teeth from the pain. The dress absorbed the liquid. Dyeing its pink color to a crimson red. That only reminded him of her. The blood looked like him.

Everything looked like him.

Night-time.

Stars.

Sunlight.

Grass.

Now...

Her blood.

"If you would have never left this would have never happened! I would never be like this!" She threw the kunai that she used to damage herself across the room. It hit her white wall, when it impacted a red trail was imprinted on it. The fresh blood was all around her room. She was glad that he didn't have to see her like this now.

A drunk.

Cutting.

Crying.

She couldn't stop the bleeding.

She couldn't stop drinking.

She couldn't DO anything.

"Is THIS what you wanted, _Sasuke-kun?_" She said mockingly. Saying his name like she used to. When she was oh so in love with him. She didn't want to be like this. She didn't want to feel the pain...it was still a releif to feel **something** however.

"Is it?!" she screeched. Talking to no one. Because no one listened to her. Never. She tugged at her hair. Pink locks were know loosly in her hands. She looked at them indisgust.

She stumbled over her bed going to get the kunai again. She gripped it in her hands. Her arms were dripping with her own blood now.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

**One.**

**By.**

**One.**

The droplets hit the floor. And a little more of her went away. Being sucked into the carpet, leaving a mark so that she would be aware that it was there, when she would be sober again. _If_ she would be sober again.

"SASUKE!" Her voice trembled, "S-sasuke!" she stuttered, "This isn't me! I was never like this! You weren't suppose to leave." More red lines..."You weren't suppose to leave." she whispered as her body slumped over her red drenched carpet.

She felt her dress sticking to her.

She felt her eyes swell up with more tears.

She couldn't however...

Feel her heart.

It didn't pound.

It didn't beat.

It didn't _love_.

It was like it was never there.

"Sasuke...why?" Why. A simple question with many complicated answers. Some to hard to ever answer. Others are to pointless to even try. Sakura buried her head into her lap, crying into her already ruined dress.

"Why me? Why _us?_" She questioned sadly.

"Why doesn't anyone listen? Why doesn't anyone care?"

Scattered breathes escape her as she brings another half empty bottle to her lips. She lifts it up and drinks some more. Sakura feels the alcohol run down the back of her throat. She doesn't taste a thing. That makes her even more angry. Drinking. Cutting. The only things that made her feel alive. If she couldn't feel them, taste them...then she wasn't sure if she was alive. Another cut line was made on her skin, this one was deep. She felt the sharp shooting pain go up her body. Tears made their way down her blood covered face. Pink strands of her hair fell to the red carpet from her pulling them out.

She's changed.

Nobody wants to see her like this.

Everyone blames him.

He lied.

He broke her heart.

He hurt her.

Now...

With this kunai.

He has killed her.

She has died.

* * *

**A/N. What do you think. Sorry if it disturbed you. I got inspired by something I was reading. I rated it M so that you would know. It probably would be better as T though. Let me know i will change the rating. Let me know what you think! Review! **

**RUNAWAY AND FOLLOWER IS COMPLETE! vote on a sequel!**

**Flames policy: Go ahead. Just expect a bitchy p.m back! And my evil muffins! Muhhaha I love you all Lols.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221 **


End file.
